


O fracasso da barraca do beijo

by urlchanbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, São João
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urlchanbaek/pseuds/urlchanbaek
Summary: Adivinha quem provavelmente tem um repelente contra garotas e um péssimo melhor amigo? Byun Baekhyun – o sorteado para falar sobre o São João e o único representante de barraca do beijo – gostaria de comer uma pamonha enquanto assistia sua reputação ir pelo o ralo.[ChanBaek | Especial de São João]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	O fracasso da barraca do beijo

Baekhyun queria andar até o outro lado da sala e comer uma pamonha.

Lá estava o jovem Byun, batucando os dedos sobre o balcão de madeira com uma faixa fajuta de papelão escrito ''Barraca do beijo'', repetindo mentalmente sua fala sobre a festividade brasileira. A feira das nações geralmente era o evento mais esperado do ano e naquele em particular a turma do 2ºA havia sido escolhida para representar o Brasil.

A maioria dos alunos adorava aquele dia de imersão; primeiro porque mesmo que fosse trabalhoso, era divertido entrar de cabeça na cultura de um outro país, e segundo, porque após as apresentações estariam oficialmente de férias. Baekhyun estava muito empolgado com a ideia, até ter sua equipe sorteada para falar sobre o São João e ser basicamente obrigado por Kyungsoo a se tornar o responsável pela barraca do beijo.

Escutou seu estômago roncar e suspirou fundo, a única coisa que Baekhyun queria mais que devorar toda aquela comida maravilhosa eram as suas tão amadas férias. E se aguenta-se mais uma hora naquela pequena humilhação de uma barraca do beijo sem nenhum freguês, poderia se jogar na cama e dormir durante um mês inteiro.

–Os negócios não vão muito bem, né Byun? – Chanyeol achava graça da cara de desprezo do rapaz.

Baekhyun com seu chapéu de palha, blusa xadrez e a calça rasgada era algo que Chanyeol faria questão de guardar em sua mente. Ser o melhor amigo do mais baixo tinha lá suas vantagens, como ter sempre alguma situação embaraçosa para irrita-lo. E Park tinha certeza que o orgulho do Byun estava levemente ferido com a falta de clientes, mesmo sabendo que ele provavelmente iria recusar qualquer freguesia.

–É, a clientela da região não tem bom gosto.– Baekhyun deu de ombros, e acabou por soltar uma risada no final.

–Céus, estou com tanta pena de você que quase estou pagando para que isso acabe logo.

–Tsc, não me subestime. Estou apenas esperando o momento certo para agir.

–Se você diz.

Chanyeol o fez companhia por algum tempo, o livrando momentaneamente do tédio que era a vida sem freguesia. Park havia ficado com o tema futebol e usava a camisa verde e amarela com o nome ''Chanyeol'' costurado por sua mãe nas costas da blusa. Baekhyun achava engraçado a empolgação do rapaz falando que um dia iria visitar o Brasil, e que levaria Baekhyun junto para que ele aprendesse como ter uma barraca do beijo de sucesso.

–A gente deveria ter isso aqui também.

–Barraca do beijo?

–Não, idiota. São João. É legal, a comida parece ser gostosa e as músicas são contagiantes.

–Caramba, você realmente pesquisou muito sobre isso. – Chanyeol reconheceu o esforço do amigo.

–Ah! E tem uma coisa chamada ''Correio do amor'', onde as pessoas fazem declarações para quem estão apaixonadas em segredo. Bonito, não?

–É, ia ser interessante ter algo parecido.–Aquilo acendeu uma pequena lâmpada na cabeça de Park, que a renegou fortemente. Péssima ideia, repetia para si mesmo mentalmente.

–Eu assisti alguns videos no youtube, e durante o festejo, eles não se tratam como 'querida' ou 'esposa'. São uns apelidos engraçados: Xodó, xuxu, flor. Da para acreditar que eles chamam quem estão namorando de xuxu? – Baekhyun riu baixinho. Chanyeol também achou engraçado, mas era mais divertido ver a tentativa do mais baixo ao pronunciar os nomes em português.

Baekhyun parou de falar naquele instante, Chanyeol seguiu os olhos do rapaz e deu de cara com uma cena levemente inquietante. Minah estava sorrindo para Baekhyun. Por mais que não sentisse atração pela garota, ter a aluna mais bonita na sala dando-lhe um beijo seria o suficiente para decretar o sucesso da barraca. Mas ela mudou drasticamente o caminho ao ouvir algo que a amiga sussurrou em seu ouvido.

–Eu tenho um repelente de garotas?! Porque raios ninguém vem aqui?

–Não sei, talvez seja o boato de que você tem um péssimo hálito.

–Espera, que boato é esse?

–Ah, o que eu espalhei dizendo que a última garota que beijou você pegou intoxicação alimentar de tão ruim que era sau bafo.

–PARK CHANYEOL, VOCÊ FEZ O QUE SEU BASTARDO?!

–Pelos céus, Baek! Você passou as últimas duas semanas reclamando que iria ter que beijar pessoas que não suportava e todo aquele blah blah blah de prostituição por nota. Então como um bom amigo, resolvi o seu problema.

–Nossa, Chanyeol nem sei como agradecer por destruir minha reputação.

–Que reputação? – Chanyeol disse rindo, recebendo um soquinho direto no ombro.

Baekhyun odiava sua incapacidade de ficar com raiva daquele poste, se deu por vencido e riu da cena trágica junto com Park. Um minuto de silêncio pela morte da reputação de Byun.

–Vou deixar passar essa, mas vai ficar me devendo.

–Nada disso, você é pior que agiota. Coloca juros em cima de juros e quando eu perceber vou ter que vender minha casa par pagar esse dívida. Vou pagar agora.

Park Chanyeol colocou a mão no bolso, tirando da carteira uma nota de 5.000 won e depositando no pote do dinheiro.

–Você está dizendo que meu beijo vale 5.000 wons?

–Era a menor nota que eu tinha. - Deu de ombros, fazendo até mesmo Baekhyun rir.

Um pequeno silêncio se instalou entre os dois, agora eu tenho que beija-lo, certo? Baekhyun não sabia o que fazer naquela situação. Afinal, era Park Chanyeol. Byun não entendia porque o súbito surto de nervosismo, beijar seu melhor amigo não era nada demais. É provável que exista uma razão plausível para os batimentos acelerados e a pequena quadrilha que estava acontecendo em sua barriga.

Inclinou-se um pouco para frente, e observou Chanyeol fazer o mesmo. Os olhos se encontraram por um tempo, até o mais alto fecha-los e se aproximar um pouco mais. Baekhyun fez o mesmo. O beijo durou uma fração de segundos, o selar rápido foi o suficiente para que todo o corpo do Byun estremecesse. Sentiu sua respiração acelerada e o coração que quase escapava pela boca.

Baekhyun corou ao ver Park Chanyeol colocar mais cinco mil wons no pote.

[...]

Chanyeol o acompanhou até em casa naquela tarde. Parando misteriosamente em frente a caixa de correio, impedindo que Baekhyun fosse capaz de ver o que ele colocava lá dentro. Mesmo assim, Byun não precisou pensar duas vezes para adivinhar o que era.

–Não abre até eu sair, ok? – Chanyeol ordenou e Baekhyun apenas assentiu.

–Nos vemos amanhã?

–Se eu não pegar uma intoxicação.

–Vai se ferrar, Park Chanyeol! – gritou rindo, vendo o rapaz que beijou mais cedo se distanciar cada vez mais em direção a avenida.

Byun abriu a caixa de correio, pegando uma pequena cartinha lacrada com um adesivo de coração. Abriu o envelope e não conseguiu fazer nada além de sorrir como um idiota.

"Eu não sei explicar muito bem quando começou, mas acho que algo realmente esquisito acontece comigo quando estou com você. É estranho, mas é muito bom. É o tipo de estranho que me deixa feliz só de imaginar em te chamar de xodó e xuxu. É uma especie de nó no estômago no preciso momento que você aparece. Minha mãe disse que estou apaixonado ou com uma úlcera. Isso deveria ser romântico, né? Não sou muito bom com palavras, mas...se eu não morrer de vergonha hoje, podemos ir ao cinema amanhã? Te pago uma pamonha.

Com carinho,  
Parrrrrrrk (é para ler com sotaque caipira)."


End file.
